


Home

by pajama_cats



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Shaun moves in with Neil.





	Home

Ten months and twenty-four days, Shaun counts that he and Neil have been together. Neil often mentioned how their one year anniversary was coming up, though Shaun was under the impression people only celebrated being together if they were married, but he's never dated anyone else before to know any better.

So when Neil asked him if it was too soon to ask Shaun to move in with him he had replied with, “Why would it be too soon?” And confirmed after that, yes he would. Neil seemed more happy than usual that day, which made him happy as well. When he got home that night it took him awhile to process what moving in truly meant.

They often spent the night at each other's places so it wouldn't be entirely different anyway. Asking Clair to elaborate on why Melendez was nervous about asking him to move in cleared away most questions. It meant they developed a certain closeness, that Neil wanted to spend every day with him, even outside of work. Going there together and waking up together. He wouldn't have to wait for the bus anymore on days he spent without Neil, and the rare anxious feeling of loneliness wouldn't disturb him.

And he'd have to move all his stuff to Neil's apartment, but that seemed like not a problem for the older surgeon.

Before Shaun walked into his apartment he had informed Kenny that he was moving. Kenny wasn't entirely upset, more-so glad for him but did give Shaun his number in case, in Kenny’s words, they ever wanted to hang. And Shaun had gotten him to take over his duty of feeding the cat that often came on his balcony. As an afterthought maybe he could give Kenny cans of tuna weekly.

Shaun isn't entirely sure if he would miss his apartment. Jared had asked him and got a simple no in return. There were some memories there, both good and bad, but like his old place it wasn't something he'd want to hold on to anymore. He liked Neil's place anyway. It was spacious, relaxing and peaceful.

 

                                                                                                    ***

The moving process was tiresome. With Neil's permission Shaun got his stuff moved on his day off. Neil was working that day, but Shaun had an extra key Neil had gave him months ago to handle the process. There was hardly anything to move in, just furniture and items people from his last house gave him, but once it all got in there decorating wasn't his strong suit. Dr. Glassman and Neil had commented on his choice of placement, so maybe Neil could rearrange what he could work out if he wasn't pleased.

Shaun still tried though, unsure if his lamp should be on the left side of the living room or right. When the door opened he didn't even realize how much time went by.

“Hey Shaun, get settled in?” Neil asked upon entering, a tired smile on his face when he kicked the door shut.

“Mostly.” Shaun replied, going back to lamp decorating. The left side already has enough light, but the right side is too cluttered-

“Here.” Neil moved his books and paperwork off the right side, moving them to the left and gesturing to the now clean stand. “It's okay to move my stuff if it helps you out.”

“Okay.” Shaun placed the lamp down, but froze in place when Neil hugged him from behind. He could feel the shorter surgeon’s breath on his neck and since the contact was coming from Neil he didn't mind, yet..

“Are you feeling well, Neil?” Blood rushed to his face when Neil kissed the side of his neck, a low rumble followed as well while Neil laughed lightly against him at the question. There wasn't any humor in it, so Shaun didn't understand what was so funny over his concern.

“Of course, I'm more than okay. I'm just really happy.” Neil released Shaun, allowing them to face. “That you're here, with me.”

“You’re very affectionate when you are tired.” Shaun states matter-of-factly as Neil laughs. Deciding to be bold Shaun decides to kiss Neil at that moment, feeling as though it’s the right time. They bump their noses, but despite that Neil smiles into the kiss letting it linger before he steps back. Shaun notes that he tastes oddly sweet.  
  
“Make yourself comfy, I’ll start on dinner.”   
  
Shaun however, does the exact opposite. He remains standing there, hands entwined and folded neatly over his stomach, unsure of what to do. Neil’s only made dinner on what he’s labeled special occasions, unless moving in is a special occasion. So he asks anyway.   
  
“Why are you making dinner?”   
  
Neil retreats from the fridge, watching Shaun get closer and answering as if it were obvious, but no meanness behind it. “To celebrate you moving in. This isn’t my apartment anymore it’s our _home_. It feels that way now.”

Neil has an expression Shaun can’t decipher, one that looked close to fondness but he couldn’t say exactly what.   
  
“Home.” Shaun repeats quietly. He can’t ever recall having somewhere that felt like a home. His previous places were only shelter, especially the bus. Maybe with Steve, but his emotions are different with Neil. He concludes it’s different when it comes to family and a partner.   
  
Neil is staring at him expectantly, tense and worried, but lets out a breath when he sees Shaun’s lips twitch up.   
  
“It does feel that way. Oddly warm and safe.” Neil hums in acknowledgement, trying, but failing at biting back a smile as he returns to cooking.   
  
“Are chocolate chip pancakes alright?”   
  
“Absolutely.” Shaun says chipperly and thinks that he’s never smiled so genuinely around anyone except Neil. If being with Neil was what home felt like, then he didn't ever want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try out Shaun's pov, hope it turned out alright. Anyway, I wrote this mainly because y`all always leave such nice comments and for all the kudos on my previous Neil/Shaun fics, so this is pretty much a thank-you fic! Thanks for reading and thank you for the support! <3


End file.
